Cafe Delight
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Waiting for Ino was really getting on her nerves! That damn blond was always late. But perhaps this time, it was worth it? A gentleman asks to join her. Why not? He's such an alluring person, even accepting her shyness. Perhaps a romance will bloom? ONESHOT. ItaHina


Zeelee-Vallen: Heres a oneshot for you ItaHina lovers! If any of you guys want a oneshot, just ask! I may not write it, but theres also a very high chance I will. I have really enjoyed the oneshots lately.

We do not own Naruto.

XxxxXxxXxXX

She sat awkwardly in the café, staring out the window, her fingers tapping against the table. _How does one be achieve patience when Ino is a fucking hour late?_ Not very well, it seemed. Even for a girl like her, an hour is a bit much.

"I see you are all alone, do you care for company?" She looked up to see a gentleman. Or at least, her version of it. Heat filled her cheeks as she looked to the seat, then back to the man. At 18 years of age, this was the first time someone hit on her. Or, at least took interest of her.

"Ah… Um… Ye-Yes." She looked up to him, her eyes meeting his beautiful black ones. A small smile lifted his pale lips, making her heart jump a beat. She quickly looked out the window, her heart unable to take such attractive-ness. There was no way such a handsome guy would take interest in her. Perhaps he just felt guilty for her? Yes, that made sense. With a straight back, eyes out the window, and hands placed neatly on her lap, she attempted to think of something to say to the man. _Names?_ Yes, that was rather important. She looked to the man, trying hard to keep his gaze and not look away. "My name is Hinata…" She waited a moment, not really sure how to ask his name. He grinned, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

"My name would be Itachi." She smiled at the man, content. So far, she was doing decent. But now what did she ask? She drew a blank. "You looked rather lonely, I thought it would be pleasant to join such a beautiful lady." If it was possible, all the blood in her body would have just rushed to her head. She quickly looked down, trying to hide it. The man chucked, sending shivers down her spine.

… She really needed to get better at social interaction.

Uh.

"Th…. Thank you…." She replied, perhaps a few beats too late. The man merely smiled at her, reassuring he wasn't about to make fun of her. She shifted in her seat, a small smile creeping on her lips. This man was so kind, even indulging her awkwardness. She looked up at him, a big smile taking over. He blinked, perhaps a bit confused, then after a moment he chuckled.

"I see your lack of date, my I inquire your availability?" Just as he spoke, she felt her phone buzz. She fumbled for it in her purse, finding it after a few milliseconds.

Ino: I seen the hotty and ditched. You have a good time, girl! Get some booty.

She blushed hard, quickly turning off her phone. She looked up to the man, her eyes darting past him for a moment. Behind him she watched Ino's car speed away.

 _Oh damn…_

"Ah… I am free, my friend just canceled on me." She looked back to the man, blushing at his intense gaze. What a beautiful man he was; he had such intense eyes that seemed to flash red, long bangs that framed his face, dainty skin, and lovely features. She pressed her phone to her lips, an uncontrollable grin taking over. This man, out of everybody, chose to speak to her.

Even if she ended up embarrassing herself terribly, she would still have a bit more confidence due to this.

"Well, would you like to join me for a meal? I doubt you have eaten yet, seeing as you were waiting on your companion." She nodded, blushing at his tone. He spoke almost like he was familiar with her, it made her nerves a little less fritzy.

"Yes, that would be delightful." He motioned for the waitress. She swore there was hearts in the girl's eyes soon as she spotted him. It was completely understandable, the man next to her was unbelievably attractive. The girl made a bee-line to them, eyes intent on Itachi.

"Hello my name is Sakura, what can I get for you two today?" The girl seemed to acknowledge her once she got to the table, her apple green eyes flashing with dejection momentarily, before quickly getting placed with Joy. Sakura was also one of her friends. Ino and her would visit the girl at the café every few days. They were regulars. She wondered for a moment if the man too was a regular. He seemed to know the menu well.

Itachi watched her, waiting for her to order first. She blushed, how kind. It was rare to see such manners. When she dated Naruto it was nothing like that. He was all brash and kind of an asshole.

"I'll get the usual, please." She smiled at the girl, before glancing back to the man. He smiled at her before turning his gaze to Sakura.

"I would like an order of riceballs, thank you." Sakura nodded before trotting away, an extra hop in her step. _She's going to ask me a million questions later…_ Hinata mused. Ino too. Both would bombard her. Namely since she refused all their invitation to be set on blind dates since Naruto broke up with her two months ago. To see her with a guy now must be exciting.

"So, do… You come here often?" Hinata asked, finally. To be honest, he looked ever so slightly familiar. In fact, he looked a bit like Sasuke, Naruto's friend. But that was impossible, seeing as Sasuke came from a very high-class family called the Uchiha, who was in an intense rivalry with her father's company.

"Yes, the dango here are the best in the city." She couldn't help but giggle. So he was a fan of sweets? How… Utterly adorable. A very light blush dusted his cheeks. "Yes, I am rather fond of this little shop." He added, as if it would help his point.

"I see, the cinnamon buns are also great." She added. "The sweets are particularly amazing." She went on, watching Sakura dart to the table beside them. They met eyes. Instantly she regretted it as Sakura winked at her and swung her hips sexually. She quickly turned her gaze back to the man, blushing lightly.

"Are you rather fond of sweets, Hinata?" Itachi asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Ah, yes. I actually know a really good shop on the other side of the city- it has even better dango than here." She swore she could see his eyes light up. "I can give you the address, if you like?" He seemed to simmer down a bit. He grinned and leaned forward, his arms folded neatly in front of him on the table.

"I would enjoy it more, if you showed me." She blushed hard, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Ah-Uh-Ga…." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. It didn't work as the intense heat took over her face. A little squeak escaped her mouth as she covered her face, utterly ashamed. She was doing so well! Now there went here chance with the guy. She waited for a moment, fully expecting him to get up and leave. She heard the chair squeak, then some shuffling. Finally, she peaked out to see Itachi searching for something.

He… Was still there? _How… Strange._ Naruto hated when she got overly shy. Sometimes he would even leave her.

"Ah, here it is." He pulled out a sleek black phone. It looked extremely expensive. He handed it to her, "Please, add your number. I would love to keep in contact with you." She almost dropped the phone in surprise. This man was rather odd. But… It was delightful. Carefully, she entered in her number. After a few moments, she handed it back to him. He grinned. "So when would be a good time to contact you in order to see this sweet shop?" He asked.

"Ah- I am generally free in the evenings and weekends." The bell chimed making her look up. Dread filled her at the sight of blond hair. Ocean blue eyes met hers, making her heart nearly stop. A cold sweat covered her skin, suddenly she felt faint. This was the first time she seen Naruto since the break up two months ago.

"Hinata-chan?" His light voice chimed across the café, making her tense. Itachi stared at her, then followed her gaze to the boy. Instantly his eyes seemed to darken as the boy made his way over. "Hey Hinata-chan~!" The boy yelled, hands waving frantically. Before she could react, he was at the table. A small, prissy girl was behind him, looming. It was the girl he cheated on her with.

How… Cruel… She quickly looked down, tears filling her eyes. "Hello…" She spoke quietly.

"How have you been?" He acted like there was nothing wrong. Typical Naruto, oblivious of the mood, and the situation. She scrunched down at the intense gaze of his girlfriend. She could practically feel the burn forming from the hate of it.

"Hey!" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it wasn't Naruto's. She looked up to see Itachi blocking the blond boy, he was wall. A wall she needed.

"Why don't we go to that shop you spoke of now, Hinata-hime." She blinked at the addition to her name. The addition seemed to be directed at Naruto.

"Yes…" She nodded, pushing her chair out. His warm hand made her feel better, as if Naruto yelling insults behind him didn't exist. When she stood, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He was like a shield. She stuck close to him, trying to tone out Naruto's rant.

"I was talking to her you damn Uchiha!" She blinked. "Just because your Sasuke's older brother doesn't mean your all high and mighty!" She looked up to the man in wonder. So, he was the Itachi Uchiha, the famous prodigy of the Uchiha Company.

She couldn't help but giggle. How strange, for him of all people to rescue her… She leaned into him, enjoying the smell of his cologne, and his warm body. She always thought the man would be an asshole like his brother, but it would seem not. He was kind, gentle, alluring.

She was a Hyuuga, he was an Uchiha; neither mattered when they were in the small café. The quarrel of their family was miniscule, perhaps even passive to them.

"I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend, Hinata?" He spoke to her as they waited to pay the bill, Naruto still yelling insults in the background.

She smiled up at the man. "I would love to, Itachi." He glanced down at her, a smug look on his face.

"Then it's okay if I do this." With one arm, he pulled her close to him. With his free arm he gently held her neck, his large hand tangled in her long tresses. "Don't worry- Madam, I will satisfy your every need." He leaned down and captured her lips. Silence fell around the café, all eyes on them. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before he pulled back and kissed her left cheek, then her right cheek, finally he kissed her forehead. She smiled up at the man, completely content.

No longer did Naruto yell loud protests, instead a deep blue sea seemed to be drowning the people in that direction.

Itachi payed the bill, ignoring everything around him but her.

Then, hand in hand, they turned around. Naruto was glaring at them, his eyes watery and regretful. She paid no mind to him as she strode next to Itachi out of the shop.

She looked up at the man, grinning.

How lucky for her… To be courted by such a fine gentleman. She had no qualms dating such a fine man. He would treat her good, just like Naruto never did.

XxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Here you go :D It progressed a bit fast, but it is a oneshot after all.


End file.
